Lost
by vickyt88
Summary: Damon/oc...read to find out :
1. Chapter 1

She looked down at her arms covered in bruises. Curious about how they had gotten there. She just couldn't remember. She'd been told her name was Sophie but she couldn't remember that either. She looked up at the man standing over her. His piercing blue eyes were burned into her brain but she couldn't place how she knew then. It was frustrating and she felt totally helpless.

"You're awake" the man said "How are you feeling?"

"Who are you?" she asked.

He looked puzzled for a moment. "You don't remember?"

Sophie just shook her head.

"What do you remember?" he asked.

"I woke up in this bed. A nurse told me my name, that's it" she replied tears filling her eyes.

He went to hug her seeing the hurt and confusion in her eyes. She pulled back eyeing him warily.

"It's ok" he said reassuring her.

She looked into his eyes. Although his face had a cold hard look to it, the concern in his eyes made her believe him."

"What's your name?" she asked

"Damon" he replied.

"How do I know you?"

"I think you should rest for now, you can ask more questions in the morning"

Sophie lay back in the hospital bed unsure of how she would sleep. Everything in her head was pure panic. Not knowing who she was, why she was in hospital or any details about her life. How could she just sleep? Her mind was full of thought but her body had other ideas. It wasn't long before her weak body won and sleep took her.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon sat beside a sleeping Sophie just staring down at her. She was barely recognisable. He knew it was his fault. He just didn't understand why she couldn't remember anything. The Doctor said it could be her minds way of protecting itself against trauma. That he could believe. It was just hard not knowing how to comfort or help her. Stefan was at the door looking over at them.

"God she looks awful" he whispered.

Damon glared at his brother.

"Come to tell me how stupid I was?" he asked

Stefan shook his head and came to sit down by the bed.

"Elena's pretty worried she wanted me to find out what was going on" he replied.

"She doesn't remember anything" Damon explained.

"About the attack?" Stefan asked

"About her life, not even her name" he replied "She's scared and confused and I can't do anything"

"It's not all your fault" Stefan told him.

Damon just stood up and slammed his fist into the wall. The whole thing shook and the noise woke Sophie from her sleep. He went back over to her side.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I remembered a few things about my past" she replied with a small smile.

"What did you remember?"

"That I don't like mushrooms" she told him.

Damon smiled "Is that all?"

"And a bit about my parents when I was a child" she added." I know it's not a lot"

"It's a start" he reassured her.

"Are you going to tell me how I know you now?" she asked "Maybe it'll trigger something."

"You met me through your cousin Elena" he told her "She's with my brother Stefan"

Sophie took in the other person in the room for the first time. She was guessing that was Stefan. She knew by looking at him that she should know him but she couldn't place him either. The name Elena rang bells for her as well.

"Candy floss" she said with a smile. Then she looked puzzled.

Damon looked at her expectantly.

"I think we went to the carnival when we were kids, with a little boy" she carried on.

"Jeremy?" Stefan asked.

"That's it" she said her eyes lighting up.

"We should go and stop annoying the doctors but we'll get Elena and Jeremy to come and visit maybe they'll help you remember some more" Damon told her getting ready to leave.

"Will you come back?" she asked in a quiet voice.

She couldn't remember him but she knew he was important and she'd miss him if he didn't. Damon made her feel safe.

"Of course I will" he replied stroking her hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Sophie looked in the mirror for the first time since waking up in the hospital. She was covered in fading bruises that had obviously been a lot of worse. Her hair looked like a birds nest. She blushed thinking everyone had seen her looking like this. Elena had been to see her and brought some of her things so she decided to do something about her appearance. Sophie's own pyjama bottoms and strappy top replaced the hospital gown. A nice hot shower made her feel better. Her long red hair was shining again. Then some make up to cover the last of the bruises on her face. The bruises on her arms looked a lot more angry. Sophie finished examining herself in the mirror.

Elena was waiting for her back in her room.

"You look a lot better" she said smiling at her cousin.

Sophie smiled back. "I feel it; I just wish my brain would catch up with my body"

"It will you've already remembered so much" Elena reassured her.

"Why can't I remember Damon or Stefan?" she asked "No one will tell me anything"

"No one wants to rush you" Elena replied "It's better for your memories to come back by themselves."

"You're acting like it would be a bad memory" she replied.

Elena just looked away.

"Is there a reason I'm not remembering them?" she prompted.

"It just might be a lot to take in" Elena explained.

"Damon said how I met him but not what he is to me" she confided in her cousin "I can feel he's important though"

"Maybe it's a good thing you don't remember her" Elena said before she could stop herself.

"Why?"

"You can do a lot better, he's not the best person to be around" Elena replied.

"We're together then" she said slowly trying to picture a boyfriend.

"Well you had a fight" Elena explained "but before that yes"


	4. Chapter 4

Damon walked down the long corridor to go and see Sophie. He was determined to get her to remember things about the two of them even if it would annoy the ever perfect Elena.

He was so lost in thought he almost didn't duck in time to miss the pillow hurtling towards his head. His eyes widened as he stared in disbelief at Sophie.

"What the hell was that for?"

"I don't know" she yelled back "But I know I'm mad at you!"

Damon couldn't help but smirk a little. She looked so worked up and angry. Just like the old Sophie feisty and passionate. He wanted to kiss her but he knew it wouldn't have gone down well.

"If you don't know why then how do you know you're mad at me?" he asked calmly.

She narrowed her eyes at him. She didn't like he could be so calm and collected it almost felt like he was enjoying seeing her all worked up.

"Elena told me" she retorted.

She smiled to herself when she saw his eyes darken. Finally he was feeling a little of what she was.

"Elena doesn't know what she's talking about" he replied.

"So why don't you explain to me" she suggested raising an eyebrow "Apparently we were together but now we're not, so I'm kind of wondering about us and why you're here"

Damon just sighed "I was coming here to tell you about everything."

"So tell me" she pleaded.

She looked up at him with those big green eyes so full of questions and the big bad Damon really couldn't help himself. He hated that she made him feel so human but he couldn't deny her anything. She meant too much.

"Well I already told you we met through Elena." He started.

"And so far that's all I know" She cut in.

Damon gave his classic smirk.

"You never had any patience with anything did you?"

The softness of his voice and the playful smirk on his face did things to Sophie she didn't understand. His comment made her blush but she was unsure why. Damon moved closer to her sitting on the bed. He brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear looking intently into her eyes, searching for some small bit of recognition. Sophie bit her lip and looked down. Damon stroked her cheek gently barely touching her. She smiled up at him.

"I may not remember you yet Damon Salvatore, but I've got a feeling you're trouble." She told him.

"I guess that bump to the head did more damage than we thought, I'm the perfect gentleman with you" he said in mock seriousness. A look of shock plastered on his face.

Sophie just giggled.

"So we met through Elena..." she prompted.

"And you fell head over heels in love with me" he replied "It was quite bad I nearly took out a restraining order you couldn't stay away!"

Sophie smacked him playfully on the arm. She was slightly surprised at how solid he felt. But at the same time it all felt so familiar.

"Some how I don't think that sounds like me" she laughed.

"How would you know, you don't remember" he retorted.

Sophie raised an eyebrow and looked at him sceptically.

"Ok so you're really incredibly stubborn and wouldn't admit you liked me at first" he admitted "In fact it could be said you hated me but I won you round with my charm."

"I'm stubborn!" she exclaimed "some charmer"

Damon laughed and pulled her towards him.

"I missed you" he whispered.

Sophie didn't look up or pull away she just stayed there quietly enjoying the safe familiar feeling of where she was. It didn't matter her hadn't told her the rest of the story. She felt certain Damon was someone she couldn't forget for long.


	5. Chapter 5

Sophie stared at herself in the mirror. She adjusted her tee-shirt and sighed. She was finally getting to go home but there was so much she still didn't know. No one would tell her what had happened to her. All she knew was there had been an accident.

She threw herself back on the bed. Her bags were packed she just had to wait for Elena to take her home.

"Damon what are you doing here go home!" she heard a shout from outside her room.

"Sophie needs to be kept safe she should stay with me" Damon replied forcefully.

"If it wasn't for you she wouldn't be here" Elena said angrily.

Sophie stood up and walked out into the hallway. Elena and Damon looked at her sheepishly.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing" Elena replied "I'm just here to take you home"

"Then I'm coming with you" Damon cut in.

"No you're not!" Elena almost shrieked.

Sophie looked at the two arguing. She felt confused about everything that was going on. The last thing she wanted was all this fighting. She wanted to know how all of this was Damon's fault but at the same time she was almost happy to be blissfully unaware. She felt safe with Damon and she didn't want to lose that when she was already feeling so lost.

"I'd like Damon to stay" she said softly.

Elena looked like she wanted to say something but she just shrugged instead. Damon smiled triumphantly and picked up Sophie's bag. The three of them headed to car in silence.

The sun was shining brightly. Sophie paused for a moment taking it all in. Nothing around her looked familiar to her. She had been cooped up in a hospital bed for a few weeks. It was nice to feel the breeze and to be outside.

Back at the house Sophie looked around her room. It was full of pictures of her and her family. So many times she could remember clearly. She picked up a teddy from the side of her bed and held it close. Tears sprung to her eyes. She was annoyed at herself for getting so emotional but everything was so overwhelming.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked his voice full of concern.

Sophie hadn't even heard him come in. His arms were already around her. She broke down even more. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

"Please speak to me" he pleaded.

Damon was not the type of person to feel helpless. He wasn't the type to be concerned or feel love either. He lay down on the bed with Sophie and held her while she cried.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked looking at her with confusion in his eyes.

"I just feel so lost and I can't stop crying" she explained "I feel so stupid, I just want to understand"

Damon stroked her hair as she snuggled into him.

"Will you stay with me?" She asked

"I won't leave I promise" he replied.

Sophie drifted off to sleep. Damon could hear Elena arguing with Stefan downstairs. She was so angry Damon was there. In a way he couldn't blame her. But he'd never leave Sophie again. Not for anything. He'd always blame himself.

Sophie was starting to murmur in her sleep. Damon couldn't make out what she was saying. He could tell she was having a nightmare. Sophie let out a scream and woke up crying. It took her a few moments to realise it had all been a dream. She noticed Damon holding her stroking her hair and she flinched.

Damon noticed how she backed away from his touch.

"Sophie?" he questioned.

Sophie struggled out of his grasp and backed across the room. There was a look of fear in her eyes. It pained Damon to see her look at him like that. He remembered the last time she'd looked that way.

"I...k...k...know what you are" she stuttered.

"Sophie let's talk about this" Damon said trying to keep his voice calm.

Inside he was panicking.

Sophie ran for the door. She ran to Elena's room. She felt relieved to see her cousin until she spotted Stefan in the room. Sophie started shaking and crying all over again. She was trapped in a house with vampires.


	6. Chapter 6

Sophie sat in the kitchen clutching the mug of hot chocolate Elena had made for her. Somehow that was supposed to make her feel better. Apparently she had already known Stefan and Damon were vampires. And she knew witches and werewolves. It was pretty unbelievable but in a strange way it made sense. The longer she had to take it in the more ok she felt. She was hardly jumping up and down and she was still a little bit freaked but it was sinking in more.

She had remembered more of what happened to her as the night went on. It was the most anyone had told her in weeks and it brought a lot of memories back. Sophie ran a hand through her hair unsure of what to do or say. She knew she wanted to talk to Damon but she felt pretty mad at him too. She was sure that was how their relationship went. Her loving and hating him at the same time.

Damon had left her for Katherine. She had been attacked by that evil woman even though she'd got Damon back. Damon had said he didn't care about her and he loved Katherine. She remembered feeling helpless. She had gone for a walk when Katherine came after her. She hadn't stood a chance. She was surprised Katherine hadn't killed her.

The only thing she didn't understand was why Damon had come back. He had made his choice. She was so happy he was with her. But she hated him for choosing Katherine. Had Katherine got bored again and she was some second choice. She couldn't trust Damon at all.

Sophie headed outside to the porch swing. She'd seen Damon head out there earlier.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked

"I guessed you needed a little time" he replied with a shrug "I couldn't see you looking at me like that"

"Why not it wouldn't be the first time you hurt me" She spat out.

She couldn't believe she had done it but her anger and hurt she had remembered was coming out in full force.

"Sophie I never wanted to leave you" He said forcefully.

He took hold of her arms and looked her in the eye. Sophie looked back at him.

"Did she leave you?" she asked

"I never wanted Katherine. She threatened to hurt you if I didn't leave you I couldn't risk it" he replied

"Oh really then why did she come after me?" she almost laughed in disbelief.

"Because she knew I still loved you" he said softly.

Sophie was unsure of what to say. She knew she shouldn't trust Damon. But she just couldn't help herself when it came to him.

"What if she comes back?" she asked looking down at the ground.

Damon lifted her head to look him in the eye.

"I promised I won't leave you again and I won't"

Sophie gave a half smile and moved closer into him so he could hold her properly.

"You need to rest" he told her.

Damon took her hand and led her back inside to her bedroom. She lay down and drifted back off to sleep. He knew she was still having nightmares and hated that he couldn't stop them.

He knew exactly what he needed to do. Bonnie was bound to know how to make her forget all of the painful memories. He just wanted her to go back to being how she was before. Before he'd messed up so badly.


	7. Chapter 7

Sophie smiled waking up next to Damon. He had kept his promise and not left her side. He was still sleeping. She lazily drew circles with his finger tips on his stomach just watching him. He smirked pulling her on top of him making her squeal.

"I thought you were sleeping" She giggled.

"Wide awake love" he said as she kissed him. "The nicest thing I've woke up to in a long time"

"Me too" She replied "Well from what I remember"

Damon looked insulted and growled rolling her underneath him.

"You may have had better than me?" He questioned.

"It's possible" She said in mock seriousness.

His eyes flashed dangerously as he began to tickle her. Sophie could hardly breathe from laughing thrashing about trying to get free.

"Stop I didn't mean it" She blurted out.

He pinned her arms above her head. "Tell me"

"You're the best" She giggled getting her breath back.

"Not that" He said staring at her intently.

Sophie felt herself blush under his gaze.

"I love you" She whispered.

"What were you dreaming about?" He asked

Sophie looked away. She had been having nightmares about Katherine but it was not something she wanted to talk about, especially not with Damon.

"I wish I could make you forget" He said kissing her forehead tenderly.

"Don't ever wish that" She replied.

"Why not?"

"Damon really?" She asked in disbelief "I had no memories a few weeks ago, I want them all even the bad ones"

"I love you too" He said quickly kissing her.

Her reaction made it clear that going to Bonnie would be a bad idea. Sure she wouldn't remember but he couldn't betray her even if he thought it was best.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked.

"Stay in bed with you all day" She replied snuggling up to him.

"As much as I would love that you have concerned friends and family who like to see you out and about" he told her.

Sophie sighed and sat up.

"I didn't say right now" He grinned pulling her back down onto the bed.

Sophie and Damon spent the whole day in bed. It was perfect in her own private little bubble. But in her heart of hearts she knew that she and Damon still had a lot to work through. Problems don't just disappear because you wish they weren't there. Damon had made a lot of decisions without her and it had ended pretty badly. This time round it had to be a real partnership. Not Damon doing what he thought was best. Things would be good for a while. They always were after a fight but eventually Damon would be his usual self and that meant doing things his way.


End file.
